The End of the World as We Know it
by Delectable Desires
Summary: After Inuyasha turns full demon and can't remember anything he's done, Kagome doesn't have the heart to tell him. Can he figure it out? Or will Kagome protect him from his fate forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was a horrible night. Kagome still had nightmares. The night when the jewel was completed. As soon as the last piece was in place, the jewel began to hum and glow. Kagome's first sense was to run, but she stayed where she was in fear. Inuyasha, still bloody from the battle to retain the last sliver, sheathed the Tetsiga once again in victory.

But only seconds later, as the light from the jewel filled the sky, any and all demons were transformed into full blooded monsters, the jewel releasing them from thought or feeling. This was their one night to do whatever they wished, and Kagome felt her stomach knot as she watched helplessly as Inuyasha changed. His eyes turned red, he grew to twice his size, and his fangs grew as the jewel allowed. Kagome was paralyzed with fear as she watched on, knowing she should escape.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, looking on but too far away to help her. She, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were at the base of the village, over fifty yards away. Kagome could still see her tremble in fear. She knew what might happen.

"Sango! Go! Hide in the cave of Omigumo! Set up a barrier and..." Kagome felt her voice break, "And don't turn back. Don't look for me, don't leave for ANY reason." With that, she could feel her companion's hesitation. But one second's time could cost them.

"GO!" She shouted, and they obeyed robotically, letting instinct run them. Shippo gave a shout of protest, but was silenced by Miroku, who picked up the young demon and carried him away. Kagome felt a wave of relief rushed over her. But it was not enough to free her from dread.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice came from behind her. "Run, Kagome. Get away."

She turned back to Inuyasha cautiously, wondering if he could fight the power of the Shikon. She knew he couldn't. He was already transformed, standing before her in full form. He grabbed her by the arm and drug her away, letting his lust be fulfilled. Kagome only sobbed in protest, yet knew better than to try to fight a full demon. After it was over, Inuyasha only slunk away in the spitting rain, unaware of his actions.

The next morning Kagome awoke weak and exhausted. She didn't have the energy to reach for her clothes, only barely aware she was naked to the world. She looked up, then closed her eyes. The morning rain fell on her, easing her pain. With the muster of all her energy, she slipped on her underwear and bra.

She tried to stand a while later, wishing to go back to the village and sleep, her body soaked thoroughly. She was able to make it four steps, but on the fifth her vision blurred and she fell, fainting once again.

She regained consciousness hours later, wondering where she was. She sat up, studying her surroundings and trying to make her head stop spinning. She looked for weapons should there still be any lingering demons, but found nothing she could use. Her heart raced, and it took her a moment, but she realized she was safe, tucked inside Kaede's hut, wrapped in Inuyasha's kimono.

The demon himself appeared in the doorway and she grimaced, drawing back in fear. He only glanced up, only half-concerned and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, a weird uncomfortable feeling rising from his throat, "What the hell are you afraid of?" She only began to tear up, something she didn't do THAT often anymore. Inuyasha had announced his love of Kagome to Kikyo, keeping the corpse far from them. She didn't know he had declared his love, but that was probably for the better.

"What were you doing out by the river? Alone, all night? I found you collapsed on the beach, in the rain no less." He crinkled his nose, he was sounding to caring. At least, to caring for her to think he wasn't in love with her.

He had protected her, her friends, and anyone else she asked him to. He watched over her, making sure she slept well, was okay and was happy. He loved her. He didn't understand what was going on. Was she shrinking away from HIM?

He erased the thought and walked up to her, until he was at her bedside. By now she was curled into a defensive ball. He looked at her, gazing at her body until he met her eyes. They were still teary, and he thought they held a secret, a horrible, unspeakable secret.

They stood (well he stood and she sat) in silence until Kagome cleared her throat, attempting to speak. "Inuyasha?" She asked, making sure she had his attention. She figured he was off sniffing the air for some sign of his beloved Kikyo. She saw his ears perk in her direction, and she figured this his way of saying "what?".

"Inuyasha, do...do you remember last night? At all?" By the way he was acting, she figured not.

"Yeah, of course." he smirked, wondering what the hell this had to do with anything. Her body language urged him to continue, so he did. "The Shikon jewel gave us all demon powers, and I was a true demon. The jewel evaporated into nothing...but my memory gets hazy after that." he admitted, smiling sheepishly. She would've laughed at his expression at any other subject, but her worst nightmare had come true.

He'd even marked her. She was bound to him for destiny, and he didn't even know it. If he did, Kagome knew he'd go insane. He'd curse himself for marking her and not Kikyo, and that would be the way they lived. He would long for Kikyo, and she would be his unwanted housewife, unhappy as he but unable to admit it. She began to cry.

Inuyasha only stared at her nervously, unsure what to do. What _had_ he done? So he muttered an excuse to leave, something about Miroku and a roof, then vanished into the forest, to get away from his emotional (unknown) lover.

Kagome slept the rest of the day and the next Sango helped her prepare to resume the hunt for Naraku. Although they had been able to separate him from his jewel, he had escaped into the darkness to tend to his wounds. Kagome was still weary, but she was able to make it and keep up with the help of Kirara and Shippo.

That night at the campfire, miroku began to pester Inuyasha with questions about Kagome's mood.

"What did you do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, poking the fire with a stick,

"Feh. I didn't do anything. At least, not that I can remember." He replied, staring into the trance of the flames.

"You probably hurt her last night, you big bully!" Shippo shouted acrimoniously. Inuyasha clenched a fist but let it drop as Kagome's figure came into view.

Her eyes were red and puffy, but she wasn't crying. Inuyasha stood as she approached him. She instantly enclosed him in hug, Inuyasha almost jerking away in surprise.

"What happened, Kagome?" He cooed, smoothing her glossy black hair.

"Nothing." She whispered, freeing him from obligation. "Forget about it."

A month had gone by without any hint in where to find Naraku. Kagome was better now, not as tired, but was sick near everyday for the past couple of weeks. Countless times did they have to stop the search for her to vomit by the trees. Inuyasha was growing tired of it. So, one day without warning, he exploded.

"Kagome! Why are you so sick? Are you sick?" Kagome only looked at him lethargically, then turned back for another round of expelling her breakfast. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Of course you're sick. You smell funny." He groaned and leaned against a tree. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean funny?" He asked incredulously. Inuyasha shrugged casually.

"I dunno, her scent's weird, like...ugh! I dunno." Kagome, deep in thought and expulsion, worried her nightmare was true. Could she really... She cast the thought from her mind and thought of a way to find out. She stood straight, with some difficulty. She was having trouble keeping her balance lately.

"Yeah, I guess I've been sick ever since..." She didn't finish, so Miroku did for her.

"Ever since the night of the Shikon Demons." He whispered, remembering the fear he felt that night. He knew something had happened that night, but his polite manners had been keeping him from asking her what. And besides, Sango would tell him.

Kagome began to walk away, carrying her book bag with some difficulty.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, scampering after her.

"I'm going to go home, so I can take some medicine and get better. I'll be back soon, before nightfall. Don't worry." She said in a soft, weak tone. She hoped that's what he would believe. Inuyasha picked up his pace and stood in front of her, ready to demand she stay here.

"You can't leave! We've still got to find...I won't let..." Her eyes told her story and silenced Inuyasha. What was up with her, anyway? He said nothing more in protest, much to Kagome's exhausted delight. She needed to go home and found out exactly what was wrong. Then she could cure it, or deal with it, she reminded herself in afterthought.

She jumped into the well slowly and climbed back into her time even more slowly. As she got to the top she collapsed, wondering how she had used all her energy climbing the well she had climbed all her life (or at least it seemed).

Luckily, she already had a pregnancy test, from when she first went over to the era, before Kagome's worrisome, woeful mother had met Inuyasha. Her mother had told her that she had better not have gotten raped by some freakish ogre demon thing. If only she could see me now, Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome sat on her bed, drifting off to sleep. She let her head rest against the wall. She had her lags crossed and her bed spread covering her. She didn't want to check it, she really didn't. She didn't want to know. She just wanted this all to go away, and let things be the way they used to be. She wanted time to freeze so she wouldn't have to find out. But somehow, she knew she had to go.

Dutifully, she trudged into the bathroom. She looked over the cardboard box once more. Blue circle: pregnant. Red X: not pregnant. She glanced over it, hoping the sharp red color would assure her. But she found only the blue circle and sat down in shock. She looked at it again. Blue. She yelled and threw the test on the floor, not wanting to care if it broke. After sitting traumatically for a few minutes, she climbed into the bathtub and cried. She cried in a huddled ball, holding her knees against her chest. She exhaled sharply when a pain in her side hit her. She let her knees fall and she stared at her striped shower curtain.

Was the baby alright? What was this pain? She wondered, still sitting in the tub, letting her mind wander. Would she tell Inuyasha? The last question was really the only one she dwelled on. Her pain subsided quickly and she only dwelled on the question further.

It would ruin him, to have a fourth-demon child. Especially since it was out of wedlock. She wondered, though, how she would keep it from him. Or would she let him know, and hide the father's identity instead. He would be upset, she knew that. He would probably curse and shout and kill something. But would he understand?

She wondered of his loyalty. Was it to her or to Kikyo? She knew that answer in her heart. He would never fully be hers and she had to suffer that fate. The one which bound her to keep this secret. MEANWHILE...

"Inuyasha, what do you think's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked as they ate their morning rice and fish.

"I don't know." He managed to say between bites of his grain.

"Inuyasha! I'm being serious. She's been acting so strange lately, even towards you, the one that confessed your love to-." He was unable to finish.

"Shut up, you bastard! I know what I've done. You don't think I keep trying to figure out what's wrong? I don't understand. I can't find anything on it." They both got quiet and are their rice silently and solemnly.

"Why does she do this? She acts like I don't care. Why would she think that?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face Miroku.

"Because, Inuyasha, you act as if she's only worth finding the jewels. A woman needs to feel wanted, appreciated, loved." Inuyasha stared at him blankly and replied with a quiet "keh".

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to sniff intently. He sighed after a moment and leaned back against the log.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, just a funny smell. But it's only a pregnant woman from the village." He closed his eyes, unaware of the connection he just made. But sure enough, minutes later a woman walked out of the hills, a bread basket on her hips. She hummed lightly as she made her trip to the nearest village.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed as soon as the lady was out of earshot. "Do you know what you just said?" He asked dramatically. Inuyasha only yawned and stretched, giving him an answer.

"Inuyasha, funny smell? Pregnant woman? Oh, come on, make the connection!" Miroku shouted, scaring away the nearby sparrows.

Inuyasha's face grew dim and dark. Miroku then knew that he had figured it out. But the baby mustn't be his, Miroku decided, or he'd be happier or well, at least happy.

"Kagome's going to bear a child." Inuyasha stated acidicly. He stood in a sort of protest, but Miroku knew what he would do. He would retriever her and bring her back. He sighed and stared up at the clouds, folding his arms behind his head. It was going to be an interesting day.

Kagome was still in her mindless mode, letting her instincts once again guide her. She didn't think, only did. She carried the even heavier back pack to the well. She wondered how much a pregnant woman should be carrying. Out of breath, she threw it into the well and collapsed against the wooden railing.

She just sat there a moment, trying to think upon what just happened. She was about to accept it when she heard footsteps in the well. She groaned. Inuyasha had come back for her and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She decided then that she would have to hide it from him, no matter how hard.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped from the well. He landed before her, but Kagome could only see him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't see his face, twisted with anger and pain. She couldn't see his fists clenched so tightly he was beginning to bleed.

She turned to look into his eyes to find him swelling up, his eyes watery with tears. Inuyasha doesn't cry, Kagome thought silently. Then she gasped.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Kikyo okay?" She asked, although not caring if Kikyo was dangling off a cliff or safe in Kaede's hut. He blinked away his frustrated tears and grasped her by the arms, staring intently into her eyes, searching for a hint, and answer, anything.

"Who is it?"Inuyasha asked, his voice unable to hide his concern. She raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" She questioned, trying to get him to loosen his grip. It was beginning to hurt is was so tight.

"Who is the father?" he asked, and Kagome's eyes immediately widened. He knew. How? She asked herself, I didn't...Inuyasha shook her lightly, to regain her attention.

"Who the HELL is the father?" He shouted, Kagome wincing. He let go of her and she stumbled back, about to fall into the well. Inuyasha caught her and picked her up bridal-style.

"I-I don't know." She glanced down, knowing this only gave the (correct!) indication that she was lying.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He roared, but didn't let her go. She looked up, no longer feeling safe in his arms and felt her lip quiver. She wished at this very moment Inuyasha still had his beads on so she could Sit him to Alaska.

"Please, let me go." She pleaded in a whisper, very unconvincingly at that. He only glared down at her.

"You're in no condition to jump that far down." he declared, and then carried them both inside the well, letting the blue orb consume them.

Inuyasha carried her back to the village, much to Kagome's protest and only set her down once they were inside the cottage. Kagome watched him leave, an emptiness filling her. She didn't want him to leave. He wanted him to understand, to hold her while she cried. But she knew he wouldn't do that. He was probably going to search for Kikyo.

Sango waited for Inuyasha to leave earshot, then gave a comforting smile to Kagome.

"Hey," She said soothingly, "You wanna go down the river and talk?" Kagome smiled back in a fake grin.

"Yeah, sure." She said and they left together, arm in arm just like the way it used to be. Kagome was glad that something hadn't changed.

"He was the one?" Sango asked, sitting next to Kagome, though unable to see her through the waterfall.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered, "From the night of the Shikon. He didn't know what he was doing. So I can accept that-." Sango felt her anger rise.

"So you mean to say that it's his and he's not going to do anything about it? What a jerk." Sango hissed. Kagome flushed.

"Actually, Sango, he doesn't know." She admitted, closing her eyes as the water poured down onto her face lightly.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked, her face full or worry and concern. Kagome didn't look to see it.

"No. Sango it wold ruin him! I don't want to do that to Inuyasha. If he knew I would be bound for all eternity. We would be bound to each other, and I know he doesn't want that. I almost wish he had marked Kikyo instead. Then I wouldn't be in this disaster." She looked down at her oddly protruding stomach. It was very big for her just conceiving a month ago.

"Demons grow much faster than humans. The whole process only takes near three months." Sango told her, reaching out to grab her arm, making sure she didn't fall.

"That means I'm already in my second trimester!" Kagome sobbed, although you couldn't distinguish her tears from the water from the river.

Kagome rushed from the river to the shore and quickly shoved on all her clothing. She was wearing a Kimono from Kikyo, and it barely fit. She only sobbed louder and ran into the forest, not knowing where she would go.

Sango was too late to stop her. She glanced at a noise from a nearby tree. She threw her boomerang and sighed when it showed the intruder.

"How long have you been there?" She asked Miroku, who only grinned sheepishly.

"Since the beginning, my Sango. I knew Inuyasha was the father, but I wonder if she'll ever tell him." he took her arm and began to kiss it, making his way up to her shoulder. She pulled away from him and stared him in the eyes.

"You have better not tell Inuyasha, or I'll..." Miroku only gulped and nodded. Sango smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She skipped off, back to the village with Miroku watching her breathless.

"Women." He scoffed, and began to follow after her, wondering where Inuyasha was.

Kagome leaned against a tree, sobbing quite loudly. Why, why was this all wrong? She sat to herself for awhile until a rustle from the bushes silenced her. She knew he was there.

"Inuyasha." Her voice urged him out of his hiding spot. He sat next to her against the tree, letting her fall into his arms.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked her. "Why?" Kagome only gave a weak smile.

"Because you'd only hurt him, and I don't want that." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why not? If he's not here and he did this to you. . .Why aren't you angry at him?" Kagome wanted to laugh, but she couldn't.

"Because love is an act of endless forgiveness, Inu. Besides, I...I kind of want this baby." Inuyasha's ears perked in disbelief. Is she serious?

"Why?" He sputtered, instantly regretting it. She smiled and put her hand on his chest, letting his arms wrap around her more.

"Because when everyone is long gone, I'll still have someone. When Sango and Miroku are gone, and you and Kikyo..." She faded off, sadness filling her being. Inuyasha was about to protest, then decided against it. He inhaled her flowery scent, wishing it was he who had done this to her. Then he wouldn't have to wonder...

Kagome stood, with some difficulty and Inuyasha scrambled to his feet.

"We should probably go back to the village, I need to pack my stuff for tomorrow's walk." She said, beginning her way through the bushes.

"What journey?" Inuyasha asked, walking beside her.

"Naraku, silly." Inuyasha stopped, putting his arm on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, we can't go on. Not if every time we find ourselves in battle we are all worrying about not just you, but the baby too." His eyes, thoughtlessly lowered to her protruding stomach. She had her hand rested on it, painfully aware of his reaction.

"Fine. We'll stay here and be log-cabin dwellers for a few months!" She shouted, then stomped away. Inuyasha didn't follow, wondering what he had done to upset her. He'd only tried to voice his concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome retreated to the cabin. She sat on the floor, curled into a ball, her hand on top of her stomach. She cried, not knowing for sure why. Was it because she couldn't tell Inuyasha? Was it because this wasn't supposed to happen? Was it because Inuyasha didn't love her the way she loved him? She only sobbed harder, knowing the truth behind the last question. He didn't love her. She was only going to be useful for so long. After that, Kagome knew she would be discarded.

"Kagome." She jerked up at the sound of her name, wondering who had said it in such a soft, hushed tone. It was Inuyasha. He strode across the room and sat beside her, holding out his arms for her to lean into. She didn't move closer, actually scooting subtly away from him.

"I can't Inuyasha. I've leaned on you too much. If you leave, I'd be a wreck. I need to wean myself from you, so I can go on when you go." She turned her face away from him, hiding her silent tears.

"Kagome, can't you see I'm not going anywhere? Not now, not ever." The overfamiliar arms consumed her once again and she turned to look into his eyes. Was he serious? Would he be there? Or was this all a sick and cruel joke? She searched for a hint of a lie, but there wasn't one. She cried in relief on his arm, letting him hold her.

"I love you so much." She whispered, gripping his red kimono. He didn't reply a first, thinking his reply. How could she say that? She's carrying another man's baby for god's sake. Inuyasha then remembered that this wasn't her fault. This had been forced upon her, and she was coping with it as gracefully as she could.

"I love you too." He stroked her hair gently. She fell asleep in his secure and comforting grip, finally content with her purpose in life. She was meant for Inuyasha. She wanted to be his one and only love, well, except for their baby. But she would worry about that later. For now, life was great.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke with a jolt. He smelt the wolf, and he wasn't going to allow him near Kagome. He then remembered the night before and cursed silently, realizing he'd awoken her when he sat up, her body limp on his lap.

"What is it?" She asked, stretching with a yawn. She stopped and touched his arm lightly, concerned by his face.

"Koga." He muttered and then stood, holding Kagome lightly until she touched the floor so she wouldn't fall. He did this subconsciously, and Kagome noticed. She would've dwelled on it longer, but she didn't have time. Inuyasha was already out the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, stomping through the door and out of the cabin. "Don't you dare!" She froze as the demon appeared beside her.

"Hello, Koga." She said in a trained way. She never seemed to say anything else to Koga, well other than the remarks about not marrying him. He stared at her in a shocked way, disbelief seen throughout his face. She then realized why he was sniffing her. He could tell. He could smell Inuyasha's scent, thought Inuyasha couldn't. That's why Inuyasha couldn't tell who the father was. He couldn't smell his _own_ smell.

"Koga, um . . . let's take a walk, huh? Inuyasha, could you give us some alone time?" Kagome skittered to the wolf quickly, grabbing his hand without thought. Inuyasha glared. That was it! Of course it was. He slunk back to the village, drooping heavily in defeat.

"Why, Kagome? Why would you do such a thing? I thought . . ." Koga looked down at his hands, entwined with hers. She smiled weakly at him.

"I didn't wish for this, Koga. He doesn't even realize he did it. That's why-." Koga caught on.

"That's why you pulled me away from him. You thought I would expose you." Kagome's smile turned sheepish.

"Koga, I'm so sorry. But you know I'm not the right one for you. Ayame (is that her name? Tell me if it's not) has always been your match. She will bring your tribe the strength it needs." Koga only stared off into the distance, having trouble comprehending this.

"All right, Kagome. I will leave you now. But know that I will never stop loving you, not for an instant." He gave her a hug and a parting kiss on the cheek, then darted away, off back to his cave. Kagome sighed, knowing that wasn't the end. She highly doubted there would ever be an end. She didn't want to hurt anyone like this.

Kagome walked back to the village alone. She was surprised when she wasn't greeted by Inuyasha. She entered the cabin and perked up when she saw him in the corner.

"It's him isn't it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a sharp hiss. Her smile faded away.

"What?" She asked, taken off-guard.

"Koga is the father, right? That's why you had to talk to him alone, why you held his hand." Kagome thought carefully. She didn't remember grabbing his hand at all. She might have done it without thinking. She sighed, knowing she would have to be more careful.

"Tell me, damn it." Kagome snapped back to the conversation; Inuyasha had risen. He was no beside her, his eyes welted with more unshed tears. Why was this causing so much pain for everyone? She smiled gently, not to upset him, but to reassure him. She shook her head gracefully and slowly.

"No. My baby is not Koga's." Inuyasha blinked. It wasn't! Then who? He was relieved and even more frustrated at the same time. Now he had no idea who it was. And Kagome was going into her third trimester! He was appalled with himself.

The next few weeks were hardly remembered when Kagome was fifty, or Inuyasha near two hundred. They weren't remembered in history books or after Miroku and Sango had passed on. But they led to the fateful day, when the child of Inuyasha was born.

It had been a normal morning. She had spent it by the creek, watching Shippo try to catch tadpoles. She giggled every time he failed miserably.

But then a sharp twang pulsed through her body. She knew what had happened. Her kimono and the rocks were wet. She tried not to panic, knowing Shippo would only add to her problems.

"Shippo! We have to go!" Her tone left no room for argument, so Shippo followed submissively. He pouted, not noticing what was going on.

Kagome made it to Keade's hut and sat down, breathing heavily. The old woman kneeled next to her, holding the young girl's shoulder. Kagome looked up, still panting.

"It's begun." She muttered, leaning back so her head rested against the tall beam of the windowsill. "It has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come child, ye mustn't sit around. I'll get my apprentices and be back soon." Kaede put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled gently, before scurrying out into the village. Shippo came inside and crawled into Kagome's lap. Her body shuddered in another contraction.

"Kagome, what's going on?" The young kit asked innocently, his face full of concern for her.

"I'm gonna have the baby, Shippo. You'll have a new brother or sister. Isn't that exciting?" The fox demon nodded and snuggled into her, and together they tried to get what sleep they could.

Kagome awoke not much later, a more painful contraction averting her attention. Shippo was gone, most likely flung out of the room by a midwife. They all scattered about, preparing random items. Her eyes finally caught the red cloth next to her. Inuyasha was sitting right next to her, letting her lean on him.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome whispered quietly. He heard her, his ears perking up a bit. He turned to look her in the eye. He had practiced what he was about to say.

"Kagome, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I want to help you raise this baby. I want to be this baby's father, even if the real father comes around. I won't leave you Kagome." By now, the young girl's eyes were flooded with tears. She couldn't no longer see him, instead a blurry mass before her. She hugged him with a feeling she had never had before. It was the relief that he would never leave her, the knowing that she was chosen before Kikyo, the fact that she now knew he truly loved her.

Another pulse sent pain through her body and she winced, although not making a sound. Inuyasha gripped her tightly and held her. She realized she couldn't have this baby here. She could die here. Kagome had to back to her time. It was the only way to make sure that she and the baby were safe.

She looked up at Inuyasha and their eyes connected. She had tears forming, but she didn't know why. She realized what a difficult task that would be. She would need Inuyasha's help.

"Inuyasha . . ." He smiled softly, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Hmm?" He asked, frowning as he realized that something was wrong.

"I need you to-." She felt another contraction and had to stop, "To take me back. To my time. I can't have the baby here." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up and held her against his chest. Kagome leaned against him and the last thing she heard before they were gone from the village were Keade's shouts and the cries of Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

Kagome felt much safer in her own hospital, she was reassured by the beeping monitors and the nurses and doctors. She felt secure with Inuyasha next to her. But at the moment, she was in excruciating pain.

"Okay, Kagome, I need you to push." The doctor said. Kagome groaned and obliged. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, and Inuyasha gently wiped it away. She looked so beautiful.

"Alright, there's the head. One last push, and we have our baby." The doctor smiled and Kagome let out a gasp of pain. Inuyasha gripped her hand tighter and ticked behind her ear a stray strand of hair. The sound of a tiny, fragile wail was heard, and Kagome leaned forward to see her baby. She was rather distraught when she couldn't see him, as doctors and nurses crowded the baby with short, hissing whispers.

She looked up at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He couldn't answer, she knew he couldn't answer. So Kagome turned away to watch the doctors, not expecting an answer.

" A girl. But miss, uh, Higurashi, I'm afraid there's a . . . a problem. The baby has a defect." The nurse stood before her, a sympathizing look on her face. Kagome's heart stopped beating and she couldn't breath.

"What kind of defect?" She managed to croak, trying to get a glimpse of her baby.

"Would you like to see her?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha rather than Kagome. She had realized his ears. Kagome sighed.

"Yes!" She cried, and the nurse was drawn back to Kagome. She nodded and stood to bring her their child.

The baby was laid in her arms, wrapped in a fleece, pink blanket. Kagome smiled at her daughter, but at the same time was looking for the mutation. She spotted her ears on the top of her head and laughed out loud.

"Is that it?" She asked. The doctor nodded solemnly. She laughed and showed it to Inuyasha. He froze and stood up stiff, walking out of the room without saying a word. Kagome gasped. What had she done? Didn't he realize that this was his baby? She moaned at his immaturity and went back to their daughter, cooing lightly at the baby.

She had Kagome's black hair, in a spiky bunch on the top of her head. But she had Inuyasha's eyes, big, golden eyes that searched around, observing everything. The baby had Inuyasha's ears of course, and his arrogant chin as well. She sighed in frustration. Why was he so difficult?

The nurse came in and taught her to breast-feed, then both mother and daughter fell asleep, unknowingly under the watch of their protector. Inuyasha sighed, wondering how this had gone so terribly wrong. He turned from the window and jumped to the next roof, going home to try and cope.

Okay guys! You know the drill! I have decided I will not update this anymore untilI have at least 5 more reviews from at least four different people! SO DO IT! lol.

-Rae- aka _delectable desires_


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. When she fell asleep, she found herself waking up crying. Why had Inuyasha left? She didn't understand. Why wasn't Inuyasha here with his lifelong mate (look back and see she was marked in a previous chapter) and his daughter? She pondered this thought until the sunrise came, breaking in its magenta and orange beauty over the downtown skyscrapers. She sighed, once again wishing Inuyasha was here to watch it with her.

She looked down at sleeping Aurora and smiled softly, running her hand across the infant's head. She had named the baby after Inuyasha left. Aurora Jocelyn Inutaisho. She kissed the baby's forehead as it squirmed, and it immediately calmed at her touch. She laid the baby back in its crib in her room and began to pack her things. The doctors had given the okay for her and Aurora to leave the hospital early, and she was glad of it. She needed to see him, to understand why he left. She had to know.

Five hours later:

"Okay, Miss Higurashi, I believe you're all set. Just remember to come back in a week or so to schedule a follow up appointment." A lady at the desk smiled and took back the clipboard Kagome was holding. Kagome smiled back and took Aurora from nurse standing next to her. She let a male nurse help her into her wheelchair and she held her daughter tightly as they were wheeled out of the hospital.

She thanked him and waved a taxi. The taxi took her home and she was glad he had taken the back way so she didn't have to climb all those stupid stairs. She paid him with a tip and then laid her items on the back door of her house. Her family would find them sooner or later. She knew they would. Then, without another thought, she climbed into the well more cautiously then she normally would. She didn't know what effect it would have on Aurora.

She was delighted to see the baby was giggling and waving its arms around, trying to hold the orb. Kagome found herself laughing at her. She remembered her reasons for being here and she grew solemn. The baby followed suit, as if picking up the serious emotion from her mother. Kagome sighed and wondered how she would get up the well with one arm, then began to climb.

Inuyasha sat in a tree, still in a daze from the day before. Why, why him of all people? Couldn't she . . .He cringed and vanished the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. That was when a strong summer wind blew in. Inuyasha inhaled and recognized a familiar smell.

"Kagome." He whispered, pouncing from his tree branch. He had to find her, to ask her how she could do such a thing. And he wanted to see her again, if for the last time.

He landed not far from her, but out of reach or sight. He watched her silently from the bushes, taking in her every move. He watched how she cared for the half-demon baby, cooing and loving it so. His ears flattened in remorse. How he wished that baby was his. He cleared his throat quietly and then stepped into view. Kagome jumped up, startled. He noticed she had shielded the baby from him in instinct. He felt his frustrated and betrayed tears spring forth. Men didn't cry. He knew this. So why the hell couldn't he contain himself.

Kagome relaxed and let the baby settle back in front of her. She took a few steps towards him her mind racing. He was here. What should she say? What would he say? She looked down at Aurora and then back at him. They looked so much alike. She admitted her jealousy.

"Why, Kagome, why?" Inuyasha asked, swiftly moving next to her and grabbing her arms. He shook her gently, as to not alarm the baby. He didn't, and Aurora cooed contently. Kagome searched his eyes. They had tears in them. She knew Inuyasha didn't cry. Kagome felt he heart break for him.

"Why what?" She asked, not understanding. Why had she gotten pregnant? Well she never really mean to . . .

"Why did it have to be Sesshomaru? Of all people I thought at least . . ." He went on babbling, but she didn't hear him after Sesshomaru. That was his reason for leaving? He thought that the baby was Sesshomaru's? She laughed out loud quite loudly in fact. Inuyasha glared glumly.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Don't you remember? You were full-demon too that night." Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"Whadda mean?" He asked, his voice whiny yet hopeful. She grinned.

"What I mean, Inuyasha, is that Aurora is yours. This baby is your daughter." He stared at her in disbelief, then down at the baby. She wasn't lying. The baby had his ears and chin. She also had his golden eyes, an unmistakable trait. He laughed in spite of himself and hugged Kagome, crying in relief that he had been so foolish.

He kissed Kagome with a passion he had never yet fully known, and then took his daughter into his arms. She giggled and took his pinky in her tiny hand, grasping it tightly. He winced. She definitely had his strength. Kagome was crying too, happy that the truth had finally been revealed. Now she knew that he would never leave her, that they could live happily as a family and that no matter what, she would always be more important than Kikyou.

Inuyasha smiled at her and couldn't agree more. He had his whole life before him, and it started with the young child staring up at him with big, golden eyes.

So? should i keep going or is that the end? YAY! Wasn't that hilarious? i had to add that in for my sake. It wouldn't have been complete without it. So review my pretties! Or i'll get your little dog too! Oh wow. I'm really hyper.

XOXO -Rae-


	5. Naraku!

Inuyasha watched over his mate and daughter as they slept that night, just happy to watch them. But as he was sitting, he remembered the horrible things.

"I . . . I raped Kagome. I hurt her. And I left when she needed me most." He whispered out loud to himself. He was shamed and his happiness was flushed from him, replaced with shame and guilt. How could he'd have . . . He stood to take a walk, hoping to clear his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the moonlight sky. The stars twinkled almost to taunt him. He watched their reflection from the pond, jumping into the water to rid himself of their smirks.

He still didn't understand per say why Kagome had hid her pregnancy from him. She'd done it very well, he had to admit. But he didn't understand. He had begged her, he would've protected her, he would've cared for her when she was sick. He didn't understand. He probably never would.

Hours later, he stepped back into the cabin and smiled at Kagome, who was awake and feeding Aurora. Her kimono was off to her shoulders, and she shivered in the cold night air. Inuyasha swiftly removed his red coat and placed it on her. She smiled and he smiled back, staring at Aurora in awe. This was his baby. She was forever his mate. He would never be alone again. He had the family he had so longed for, and secretly swore he would defend them to the end. He would never stop fighting, not for an instant.

It was good that he had just devoted himself, for in the next moment, a loud roar came sounding through the cabin and logs collapsed and ripped at the grip of Naraku. He chuckled menacingly and glared at Inuyasha. He drew the Tetsiga and waited for his foe to make the first move. Naraku just stood before him, not moving at all.

This was when he whipped around, the air being knocked out of him as he saw Sesshomaru, floating on a cloud with Kagome and Aurora, wrapped in his whip. You couldn't see Aurora. Kagome had wrapped her in the red coat to protect her. It was the one defense she had. She couldn't struggle for fear of Aurora's safety, and Inuyasha could see this. He leaped up to try and reach them, but the wind current had already blown them away.

Inuyasha shouted and fell to the ground, slamming his fists into the dirt. This couldn't be happening. He just lost both of them. He hadn't been on guard. He sobbed silently until he remembered Naraku. He lifted himself up and turned back, only to find nothing there. Everyone else was gone and he was all alone. Inuyasha regained his anger and bounded into the woods, following Kagome's scent. He would find them. He had to.

8

First, I realize that that is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but I meant it to be... dun dun dun. So please don't review and tell me it was to short and that I quit to early. I KNOW THIS! Okay? Fantastic.

XOXO

-Rae-


	6. Not so Horrible

Kagome wanted to shout out, she really did try. But nothing could escape her throat but a hoarse croak. She gripped Aurora as tightly as she could. She leaned over the cloud and felt her stomach drop. The huts looked like ants. This wasn't good. Her stress level rose ten notches and she began to have horrible imaginations that she would drop Aurora or that she would fall off, hurdling toward her death.

She didn't however, partly because she gripped onto Sesshomaru's kimono with her free hand. If she was going down, he was going with her. She began to feel less apprehensive as the cloud began to hover closer to earth. As she regained her mind, she wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't batted her off of him by now.

The cloud completely vanished as they reached a large island, placing her gently on the sand. Sesshomaru helped her up silently, and Kagome allowed him, staring around at her surroundings. It was midday now, and she had no idea where she was. She could see nothing but sea one way, and nothing but forest the other. She studied closer.

The trees were palm trees, the sand was white. There were plentiful bushes and trees alike, bearing nuts and fruits. A few wild animals rustled the trees, birds and tropical mammals alike. She gasped silently, her mouth hanging. She glanced over at her captor and then shut it abruptly. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her interested in the island.

"Do you like it, girl?" He asked, looking proudly at his island. This was his new home, now that he no longer needed to wander. He trusted Rin and Jagon were safe in the cave or at the waterfall, where they always were. She hesitated, as if thinking on how to word her response. She had almost seemed shocked when he spoke to her.

"I'm not sure. I've only seen a sliver of the island. And besides, I shouldn't be long here anyhow." She looked over at him nervously. "Right? Oh, please Sesshomaru, don't keep me here! Aurora has to grow up with a father, she needs to know his voice. Please, have a heart." She begged, her eyes tearing up quickly. Sesshomaru moaned. Women.

"Come along. I can neither tell you how quickly you will leave, nor how long you will stay." Kagome stifled her emotions and followed him stiffly. She hated crypted answers. He led quite confidently, his pride sickening her. What was he proud of? That he had kidnaped a defenseless mother and child? That he had taken this land (most likely) from a poor, weak demon? She wanted to smack his childish smirk off his face.

After a few minutes of walking, he led her to an opening, a clearing at the center of the island. Before them lay a massive waterfall, next to it tucked away, a large cave. Aurora began to cry at the loud sound of the water crashing over the rocks. Kagome sang softly and the baby stopped a few seconds after. Kagome's voice had that affect on Aurora. No matter how long, or for what reason she had been crying, Kagome's voice soothed her.

Kagome stepped forwards, to the edge of the water, and sat down, letting Aurora relax in her arms. She stared into the water, letting the ripples sooth her soul. She didn't know what to do. She barely knew what happened. What would Sesshomaru do to her? She cringed. She sat in a trance until a small, high-pitch voice floated through the air. A young child's reflection stood next to hers.

"Hello, Ms. Kagome, my name's Rin. Wanna be friends?" She asked hopefully, sticking out her grubby hand. Kagome laughed and shook it lightly.

"Sure." She grinned at the little girl's happy response. Rin plopped down next to her and laughed.

"What's that?" Rin asked curiously, pointing at the blanket. Kagome smiled and moved Aurora towards her.

"This is Aurora, my daughter." The little girl stared at the baby in awe, afraid to touch her for fear that she'd break. She giggled. Kagome took her hand and lightly encouraged her to grab Aurora's hand. She did, hesitantly, then laughed as the baby took her finger in its small hand. Kagome smiled warmly, knowing Rin would like the baby's trick (okay I don't know what else to call it, antics maybe? I dunno). Then, Kagome yawned, realizing how exhausted she was.

"Are you tired, Miss Kagome? I can take you to your hut." Kagome looked at her. What did she mean a hut? She wasn't going to be bound in chains or eaten by bears? She nodded and stood, feeling Aurora squirm in her arms. She wanted down, Kagome could tell. And she was hungry.

Rin led her to a place behind the waterfall that was not a hut at all, more of a cave. Kagome groaned and stepped deeper inside, immediately cheering up. The cave was filled with lavish rugs, furniture, pillows, blankets. Kagome couldn't take it all in. She gently placed Aurora on the bed she supposed to be hers, then began to let her eye dart, glancing at everything she could.

"Oh, Miss Kagome, that is not your bed!" Rin stated with a bit of all-knowingness. Kagome looked back at her, her forehead creased. Kagome knew there would be a catch. She picked up Aurora before she could do any harm.

"This, Miss Kagome, is your room." Rin opened a stone door, and Kagome stepped inside. This room was even more lavish than the first and Kagome began to cry as she saw the cradle in the corner. She placed Aurora in it, the baby now fast asleep, and hugged Rin.

"Oh, thank you so much. This means the world to me." She said quietly, squeezing the girl.

"But I didn't do anything. Lord Sesshomaru did everything." The girl admitted in an innocent tone. _How would Sesshomaru know? It's not like he followed me around. Why would he even care? Is he not as horrible as I thought him to be?_ She looked at Rin, and knew he must have a heart _somewhere._


	7. Chapter 6 and one half

Kagome awoke the next morning and shot up from her pillow, staring around. Then, she remembered. _That's right, _she thought_, I'm in Sesshomaru's cave. And Aurora. . ._She looked over to find the baby still dozing pleasantly_, and Rin was here. . ._ Speaking of the devil, the young girl came in with a grin, closing the large oak and brass door behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Kagome. My lord told me to find you for breakfast. He made Jaken( A/N: spelling? Sorry. . .) cook. . ." The girl's nose wrinkled and she shuddered a bit. Kagome laughed, throwing off her covers to only find herself shivering. Rin smiled and, helpful as ever, found her a robe from her dresser. Kagome thanked her and slid it on while walking over to the cradle in which her daughter lay. The mother felt guilty for having to wake the sleeping infant, but nonetheless, picked her up and carried her out of the room, following Rin.

Along the way, Kagome fussed over Aurora's pink fleece blanket, wrapping tightly around her small body, not an inch of skin exposed (other than her face). It was only when Kagome heard the door click, did she realize they had arrived to the dining hall. Kagome stepped in nervously and cautiously. She slowly closed the door behind her. Her skin was tingling, the air was stifling. Sesshomaru laughed.

"You need not be afraid of me, wench." He said with a chuckle, feeling her nervousness. Kagome took the seat next to him boldly.

"Oh really, Sesshomaru? Why is that?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because. I have no need to hurt you. I will set you free as soon as I am given word." he replied curtly, taking a bite of his eggs. Kagome kept staring at him, in disbelief.

"Are you serious? The great Sesshomaru takes orders from someone else? You must be weaker than I thought." Swiftly and forcefully he swung out of his chair and had a hand on Kagome's neck, pressing her against the wall.

"I am not weak. Do not confuse me with your silly pet, Inuyasha. I don't take insults easily." He only let her go once Aurora broke into a wail. Kagome, tears coming down her face from the panic of not being able to breath, quieted her instantly. Kagome breathed heavily, finally aware of the danger Sesshomaru could be. She couldn't risk that again. She sat back down silently and didn't look up from her plate for the rest of the meal. Once done, she walked hastily and frightened back to her room, clutching Aurora close.

Meanwhile. . .

Inuyasha leapt through the woods, all his senses acute and sharp. He wouldn't miss anything. He wondered what Sesshomaru was doing to her. . .He shuddered in horror, tossing the thought aside. It would only being him down and farther from his family. It then began to rain and Inuyasha felt his heart break once more, as he quickly lost their scent. He would have to find help. There wasn't a choice.

Okay guys! I know it's short, I'm just trying to get back into the groove! Haven't updated this story in over three months! Okay? So don't tell me it's TOO SHORT! Lol. Love you! At least five reviews (I'll cut it down ONLY because it's short) XOXO

Humble your servant,

-Rae-


	8. Retreat

Inuyasha landed on the island with a thud. He could smell her, she had to be close. And Aurora, he could simply feel her presence. They were alive and healthy, which relieved him. He should've known his brother wouldn't have the courage to hurt them. He just prayed that Sesshomaru never would gain that courage. They were his family. It still sounded odd to say, family. As he got closer, he could smell panic in Kagome. Leaping from trees, he landed onto a beach. Less then three yards away, were his love and daughter and Sesshomaru's human, Rin. Startled, Kagome jumped up and stepped in front of the children as a way of protecting them. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her love before her. She ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, as he swung her around, both afraid to let go. When he put her down, she had teary eyes. "I knew you would come, I just knew it!"

"As did I." Turning around, Kagome gasped at Sesshomaru, who stepped forth. "Welcome, dear brother." Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiga.

"No!" Kagome shouted, leaping out in front of him, her eyes staring at Sesshomaru's tail. "Inuyasha, he's got Aurora." Sure enough, a small bundle appeared as Sesshomaru moved his tail.

"I suggest you leave and take your pathetic woman with you before I get . . . angry." He slid a claw down the baby's jaw line, using the side so it wouldn't bleed. Inuyasha met his gaze and almost shivered. He meant it. Damn! How was he supposed to get around this? They would have to retreat and gain advantage. He pulled on Kagome, knowing she was as upset about leaving Aurora as he was, probably more so. She was her mother.

"Come on, Kagome." He said, pulling her towards him. Her eyes stayed on their daughter and she didn't move.

"No, not without Aurora. I'm not leaving without my baby." She looked up at Inuyasha with a set and determined face. "I'm staying with our daughter." Sesshomaru looked surprised at this, though he'd never admit it.

Realizing this was probably the hardest thing in his life, Inuyasha kissed Kagome goodbye. "I'll be back soon, and then we can go home." She looked hopeful at the word "home". Then, with great heaviness in his heart, Inuyasha took off, leaving the family he had just found.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of this part of the saga. I may or may not continue it after all of my other stories are finished. But I figured that it's been so long that some action was necessary. So I guess, review and tell me if I should continue or no! Thank you!

The prolonged prophet of word,

-Rae-


End file.
